encyclosporumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharples
Sharples is a veteran Sporum user and a modern pioneer in the field of Spornography. Sporum Biography I think it's about time I had another go at this. I remember posting one of these biographies years ago here. Since the Sporum is shutting down very soon, why not place all my memories here? At least the good ones anyway. I joined the Sporum on 07/23/2010, my first post was almost a month after. Back then I had very bad grammar and didn't really understand how 'rules' worked in a forum. The reason I joined the Sporum was to get support for an account that was bugged. This of course was hopeless; But I decided to stay around longer. For most of the year and in 2011, I began to start posting more frequently; Often going off-topic or making pretty cringy posts. Although I would also frequently spam the Sporum with alts. '' ''This era was perhaps the most fun I ever had while on the Sporum. I remember just posting loads and loads of threads and laughing manically about it; And when I got banned? I would just create another account with the trial alts. All the accounts I created were primarily trial alts used to cause havoc on the Sporum. There were plenty of other spammers among me, such as STUPIDOO, Paxxon, 5poreMasterPwn. The latter two, we made our own forum dedicated to 'destroying' the Sporum. We could frequently make raids, posting massive amounts of flash screamers and the infamous pirate.swf over and over again to cause browsers to become unfunctional and make the computer unresponsive. '' ''This was a time when many users didn't even hear of an adblock - it was used to a devestating effect, combining with trial alts and other spammers; It was a field day for us. It got so bad that one of the administrators had to completely disable the usage of trial alts on the Sporum. Shortly after they were disabled, I was banned on the Sporum. Permanently. Or was I...? My reign of terror ceased in 2012 and the Sporum was graced for two years. But I came back. This time, I was determined to change; To be somebody else. To help others. I came back on Sharples65; The account you see today. I knew it was a risk to come back; Because the moderators could easily just keep suspend me again. But shockingly, they didn't. This was perhaps one of the biggest surprises on the Sporum. For a couple of days, I stayed in the help forum, trying to help anyone I could; Until I moved to the general corner; I tried pretty hard not to go back to my ways. '' ''This was back when SporeMasterBlackbird was about to leave the Sporum for good. For that first year, things were rough. I went back to spamming again (or well, if you consider one/two incidents as spamming, you be the judge). For six weeks I kept being rotationed banned by SporeMasterSlime. That's when I met a user Darklord979. If there's one thing I truly regret, it's betraying him. But that's beside the point; Me and him formed the Anti-Sporum, tasked with attacking and destroying the Sporum once again when we appealed to SporeMasterSlime, who kept rotating us when we believed it was unjustified. Me and Darklord did those for six months; And I coined it the Sixth Month spam war, original, I know. We did chaos for most of that; But our goal during the end of it was to try and come back onto the Sporum; To be regulars again. This almost completely backfired for us. Bazajaytee became the new administrator for Maxis. And it was revealed by Kyle that he would be contacting this admin to deal with the both of us; This could have gone the other way, we might not have even been here to this day, if it wasn't for one user. MatiRahi. This amazing user came to the ECF (Emoticone Official Forum) to sort things out. '' ''They were in the talks with Kyle to see if myself and Darklord could come back onto the Sporum without Slime having to constantly rotation ban us. This one event is so significant, that I deem it as the most important factor for my Sporum career. Slime decided to stop suspending us, but not out of the kindness of his heart; But rather because he was tired of doing it. I immediately went to apologise to him, and then set out to try and clear the reputation I had. This in the long run, as in to the present day; Sorta worked. Things kind of get fuzzy here, I don't really remember a whole lot, but I believe in 2015, was another golden age for the Sporum. After what seemed like a decade, Maxis had FINALLY made a presence on the Sporum. Well, when I say Maxis, I mean one remarkable admin; Bazajaytee. I still talk to this person to this day. Pretty much every week or so, in fact. Anyway; Bazajaytee first joined with their post that they will be announcing that featured creations will be coming back. This, at the time; Was amazing. After five years of the practice being halted, they decided to revive it. What came after was continued support for the community, often giving us maintenance updates and even making several contests. This was in stark contrast to MaxisKane, who practically did nothing. Most of 2015 was pretty peaceful from what I remember; There wasn't that much spam. Although during the end of 2015, things started to get hectic again. Selina, I.E the new black plague, struck the Sporum with huge amounts of spam. When I think back on it, she was pretty similar to what I was posting when I was first introduced onto the Sporum. The spam was constant, and a lot of the users couldn't cope with it and decided to commit suic- Okay, no. But they decided to make their own countermeasures. Darklord, myself and others seemed to have been suspended for the slightest of things, and I mean, full week suspensions. Somebody was suspended for telling a user on how to bypass the swear filter, despite them never actually bypassing it. Others we suspended for posting in a different language to help users, Selina was somehow, getting off scott-free. When Slime reversed a ban that Kyle had given to suspend Selina for (7?) days, everything started to get worse. The roleplay section started to get linkbombed by random people, even Selina joined in on the action. The people who were sick of it, including myself, decided to spam these threads, (these threads would often crash your browser thanks to flash), in a result on this, Darklord got suspended for this. A couple of weeks later, there was a massive wide ban of at the time, around 1/3rd of the active Sporum community. Slime seemed like he was out for blood, and we were tired of it. Darklord decided to make a new forum called Silent Scaffold; That same day I joined, and then significantly more users a few days after it. '' ''We were all still on the Sporum of course. But the Silent Scaffold was still pretty active for 2016, after that it fell off into obscurity, much like the ECF of today. Around May of 2016, I was talking to a certain user and had to idea to buy a Spore account to play around with an exploit in how PMs functions. My theory is that I couldn't be suspended because I didn't have any posts on that account, I was wrong. But the main point of the account was to 'auto-dial' a PM every. single. second. This worked flawlessly, me and a friend literally had fun all night with this. Active users would be getting thousands upon thousands of PMs from the 'auto-dialer' script. Eventually, people catched on that their PMs were being flooded and somebody decided to make a thread. Other users stated the same. I watched this thread consistently, I admit, it was a LOT of fun. I decided to tinker around with the messages of the auto-dialer to make a string of PMs giving hints and other obscure words. People caught onto this. One of the SporeMasters eventually found the account and suspended it. I was about to PM Darklord something (I can't remember what it was), but unfortunely, the auto-dialer was on while I was doing this. I figured he would put two and two together, so I just announced on the Sporum that I was the one responsible. (Un)fortunely, this caused me to get 'permanently' banned by Slime. What happened next was, very strange. Bazajaytee got wind of what happened and actually gave me a permaban, although Darklord979 also got banned. I'm not sure why this happened, we were confused. After I got suspended, the Town Hall thread materialized to get better communication between the moderators and the Sporum community. The fact that this happened RIGHT after I was banned, gives me an irking feeling that I was responsible for its creation, which angered me a lot; The fact that I had very little to no say in my defence was pretty shocking. Even after the PM bombings, I assumed that users could easily delete those PMs, I never knew that these PMs would take so long to delete (in fact, I've rarely ever deleted a PM in the history I've been on the Sporum). Although the opinion of my ban between the users of the Sporum was torn, they were pretty upset that Darklord got banned for seemingly no reason. I think the both of us tried to raise Bazajaytee to see what was going on. And to this day, I still have no idea why he made the verdict that he did. If you ask me, it should have been the reverse, Darklord should have been temporarily banned (despite doing nothing at all?) and myself permanently banned. '' ''But in fact; My permanent ban went to a temporary ban to around thirty days, while Darklord's account stayed banned forever, even to this day. Understandablely, this didn't make sense. And many of us, tried to desperately appeal to Bazajaytee, but we never got a response. However, Darklord would return in the form of Voldemort/Darklove. As time went on, I became more and more involved in the moderation around the Sporum thanks to the formation of the town hall. This would, ironically, cause more of a disruption that if it had no existed. But it's purpose was critical for solving issues. Also during this time, I started to really help around in the help section and post contributive threads. This spans from 2016, to present day; And here I am, still here. Still with a community that has been here for as long as I have. I have many regrets on my time during the Sporum. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy my time here; I considered this as my second home, believe it or not. I would come here everyday; Check what was going on; have a little fun, mess around, help somebody, be an idiot for a day. That's what made the Sporum so fun to come back to - that the community was diverse, their personalities shaping what made the Sporum what it is today. And to close this off, I wouldn't have it any other way. - Sharples65 History SLIME Farewell Post Not really happy with the fact that the Sporum is shutting down, but what can ya do? I've been here since 2010-2012 & 2014 - 2018. I've been on Spore since 08', but never knew that the Sporum existed. In fact, I didn't even know what a forum was. Back then most of my time was spent on those little indie games, y'know BigFishGames. Dad approached me in 2008 and asked if I wanted Spore; Think I was meh about it. But he installed it for me. This game blew me away. When I first played it I was like holy ****, you can actually make creatures? Wait, **** buildings too?! AND VEHICLES?! ''Needless to say, I became a fan from that point on. Physically (lel), I've matured a lot since my first game on Spore. I looked like this in 2008: '' ''Oh god why. To this: This forum has pretty much been my teenage years. I first came here looking for account help. I already made a reputation on Spore.com for downrating, back then people were like the lynch mob that Darklord formed back in 2015. People already knew me when I first came here and the reaction was pretty terrible, But whatever. For most of my time on that account I.E Sharples88, I was doing spam raids. Somebody informed me that you could use trial alts to spam the Sporum excessively. I gotta say this was the most fun I've had here. Being with the oldies such as 5poreMasterPwn, Luhjgh, Spike, Paxxon and many others was freaking hilarious. Literally, half the Sporum was afraid we'd spam it and the trial alts did their job. ''Most of the spam was pretty generic. Spamming tons of threads to flood out the legitimate ones. These threads would have some title like '5pam' which I got from Pwn. The long line of 5pam that reached thousands of lines down in the legitimate threads mostly stuck around IIRC. They were the problematic ones for the SM's because there were so many created by us. Although the main thing we did was use the pirate.swf flash over and over in the same post (and in our signatures too) to crash other peoples browsers and make their computer unresponsive. Back in a time when adblock wasn't really known or used. We'd sometimes plan these attacks on a forum myself and Paxxon created, but in reality, it was more of us being on at the same time. The coincidence was sure a thing back then, and the moderators that were supposed to do their job admittedly didn't do it very well. We'd sometimes go days without an SM coming. And back then there were around 4 active SM's, Blackbirdy, Slime, Slyth, Vek & Dog sometimes. Although in a day and age where any user could create an account within five minutes by installing the trial alt extension, I'd get why they'd be tired about it. The spam got so bad that Maxis had to intervene and permanently remove the trial alts. I also got permanently banned along with the rest of the trolls in 2012. Wasn't around the Sporum in 2013 due to the fact that I was spending more time on Spore.com, that account eventually got permabanned too. Came back a few months later with Sharples65. Overall, certainly was the most fun I ever had on the Sporum. I think I'm going to leave this here, I have the rest in the biography of my Sporum profile. I have to say that this place is a second home to me. I've been on this forum pretty much every day since 2014. Going to miss a lot of folks here when this place finally hits the tombstone. Think I'll stick around on DavoOnline and continue post there. If anybody else wants to contact me, you can find my Steam ID on my Sporum profile. So yeah... Thanks everyone for the good times. Best of luck with your future endeavours. Trivia *Sharples has an affinity for putting random numbers next to his username. *He has several fetishes, including a fetish towards eggs. *He has admitted to being Slime on several occassions. His reasoning for this is because he is a sadist. *He also hates Slime with a passion, calling him out of most situations. *He is obsessed with sexuality. *He was once considered by Bazajaytee to be a SporeMaster. *He has been in countless arguments with several people and is known for his spammy behaviour.